When It All Comes Crashing Down
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: After nearly thirty years, it is announced that the Berlin Wall will come down. Germany, after his initial shock, heads to the wall, set on finding his brother...will Prussia be found...? Or will Germany's thirty years of recurring nightmares render him unable to take one more step...? T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) - (Hey, I was writing this for awhile and it's done! Thank goodness! So anyway, chapter two is longer and goes into more emotional depth. But I hadn't really seen too much of this type of thing...how may perople have wrote a Berlin Wall story 'cause I can't find them. So...here it is!)

In a household of a certain sleeping German, the light failed to diffuse through the thick emerald green curtains draped over the wide white paned window of the bedroom. The door's room was shut as well enveloping it in darkness and gave no sign to it's inhabitant that it was well past time to wake up. That it was the afternoon sun trying to peer through those curtains at him. The inhabitant had no knowledge of this however, as signaled the steady rise and fall of his chest and the incoherent mumbling that escaped his lips.

Excluding the slight wind that rustled the trees outside the still room and Germany himself, it was very much silent as the seconds slipped away. The man turned over in his sleep, mumbling growing louder until the point where he could be understood. Few things were said by him from that point forward though. Things such as:

"Soviet Union…Wall…Give…back my brother…Hang in there…I'm-"

Just then, the obnoxious ringing of Germany's wall phone shattered the silence and brought the German away from his reoccurring nightmare. The man woke with a jolt and, after five seconds of trying to calm his racing heart, stalked over to his phone with an angry, sleepy glare and answered with a broken, gruff morning voice.

"Morning." he muttered.

"Uh…Germany…it's mid-afternoon." his bosses' voice registered with him and, out of a forced habit, he straightened up immediately. This problem started with Hitler and Germany felt certain that it was never too soon to ever call that man gone for good. "I have news from this morning's conference…but where were you anyway? I thought I told you to be here."

"I didn't know it was the afternoon…sorry…but what did they say anyway?" Germany asked nonchalantly. Any form of meeting, even about his homeland, was usually inconclusive.

"…Fine…This may have been a slip up but we're going to take the charge of it anyway. Brace yourself. The Berlin Wall is to be demolished. Isn't that great! Go to the wall and help the people there demolish it okay?" Germany had to blink a few times and when his boss kept going on and on, he hung up so he could think.

He rubbed his temples as he tried to think about it. It took about a good minute before his brain could process what his boss told him. Berlin Wall. Demolish. Immediately. His eyes widened in shock and froze in sudden realization. His arm shot towards the phone and he dialed Austria to find out if his boss was pulling a bad joke on him.

"Germany? I thought you would be gone by now. What do you want?" Austria asked. Germany was still a bit frozen as his jaw wouldn't open up. "Germany, wake up. What is it?"

"Uh…Hello. Austria…is it true?" Germany asked finally breaking the grip of sleep and shock. There was a snort from the other end of the line.

"Of course it is. By the way, everyone's waiting for you to show up before they break the wall down. I'll meet you there but you should get there quick before they all go home." Austria yawned and a heavy silence filled the air, "Well, go on then, get dressed, get in one of your cars, and get to that wall. I'll see you in two hours. Oh! And you might want to bring a sledgehammer."

Austria hung up and Germany, a bit robotically in the least, dressed appropriately for the chill November air, and made some instant coffee for himself to take along the way. He dialed a taxi because he was a bit too…anxious to drive and in the meanwhile took a hard look at the line up of sledgehammers and other tools along the wall. The black handled one would do, so he took it into the taxi and, no questions asked, was driven to the wall.

The drive was long and Germany finally caught up with the edgy mood of the Western Germans. Speaking of which, there were a few that were left roaming the various towns. The rest were either watching the television to see the wall or at the wall ready to break it down on his command. His grip tightened significantly around the shock proof rubber handle of the hammer as a crowd was seen from a distance. The only word that could describe all that the blonde was thinking about was: Prussia.

"Alright, out you go." the taxi driver shooed him out. Germany was about to apologize for the lack of money he had when the driver cut him off. "No. Mr. Germany. Don't pay me. The longer you talk, the more likely I am to get mobbed and by the way, that is a huge crowd. Have a good day!"

The driver drove away and Germany, hammer in hand, was greeted by a _very _large crowd parting so that he had a clear path to the wall. Germany stiffened up a bit but started to make his way through and was surprised by the look on everyone's faces. He was greeted by smiling faces, hopeful faces, and excited murmurs. He gave small smiles back and when he reached the wall he looked behind him and was surprised at how many people were ready to pound the wall to smithereens. Germany also vaguely recognized America's boss as he'd come to visit before with a crowd of other leaders.

When he was looking around at people just minding his own business he felt a sudden push and turned around to find Austria smiling at him with his hands behind his back. The German rolled his eyes but hugged his cousin anyway.

"Well, I would talk to you about being punctual, but I might get mobbed. Go on. I think your boss wants you to make a speech or something." Austria pushed the German to the front of the crowd and everyone waited in complete silence for the news that the German was going to deliver.

"Um…Hello citizens of Berlin, and citizens of the world." Germany paused; everyone was looking a bit twitchy and impatient. He gulped and decided to cut what ever long speech he should be formally giving, down to: "Thank you all for coming today. I'm very sorry but as much as I wish to formally greet you, I'd rather smash down this damn wall right about now. So…shall we get started?"

A roar came from the crowd and, no orders needed, began to demolish the wall looking nearly feral as they did. Germany turned back around and glared at his part of the wall and raised his hammer above his head while muttering "For family." Before he smashed the hammer into the wall…creating a crack that went up to the top of the wall…which also got his hammer stuck.

"…no way." Germany looked up at the crack which he'd created and back down in disbelief at the hammer he was holding. No matter how he tugged, it was not coming loose.

"No, that's not how you do it." Austria moved the German aside and hit, with a hammer of course, a little above the point where Germany's hammer was. That part of the wall crumbled and made a pathway where about one person could squeeze through. The crowds on both sides went berserk and successfully made the hole much bigger until the entire part of the wall just collapsed. With the help of three wrecking balls.

Germany and Austria backed away to watch as the East Germans, just as excited as the West Germans, poured through the hole to see their families and friends. Germany stood up on his toes trying to find Prussia above the crowd. In his head he could just hear his brother screaming and hacking away at the wall with anything he could find…but…the more people poured through, the more both Austria and Germany worried.

And the more they worried, the more time was slipping away. The sky darkened quickly…somberly…and so did their hopes. The two were left standing at the Berlin wall…waiting…just waiting until Prussia came home.

(A/N) - (Don't worry! I'm not going to kill you by making you wait! Chapter two is up!)


	2. Chapter 2

Germany was slowly detaching from reality and into a cold, heartless space within the depths of his mind. Austria was worried by the blank look in his eyes, even more so by the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Just like he would do to a kid, he held his cousin's hand and squeezed it lightly in reassurance. Germany's face stayed blank and Austria sighed and rubbed his back. He instead hoped that Prussia would make an appearance after all. Even if it was flashy, annoying, involved beer, and was at the very last minute. Because, even though thirty years disappeared into a nation's lifetime quite smoothly, if he didn't show up, then Germany will never forget the day he waited hours on end for his brother, only to find out the he wasn't coming home.

The people around them were dancing with joy to be reunited with family, loved ones, and familiar faces that they've been missing for thirty years…twenty eight…but nevertheless, a long time. Austria took his arm away from Germany and offered to look around past the wall. What he didn't expect, was the hand that grabbed his own.

"…Don't leave…if you look past that wall…I'll lose you too…" Germany's voice was hollow and lacked rhythm. Austria felt a fresh wave of pity hit him and remained at Germany's side. "After you, the only family I have is…Prussia…if I lose both of you…I may as well surrender myself…"

"Don't say such things. You'll make me cry." Austria smirked but it fell as Germany returned to that sad fixed gaze upon the floor, "You won't lose me, trust me. I have more fight in me than Prussia does."

"…Austria…don't fool yourself. The only one remotely powerful enough to fight Russia is America…and maybe China." Germany straightened out and the sadness in his eyes was replaced by an unreadable burning emotion. "If Prussia hasn't been released yet, I'm going to Russia to demand him back."

"Da?" a familiar accent said behind them. Austria spun around in a flurry and patted his pocket for a knife when he saw Russia, of all people, behind him.

"Where is my brother?" Germany asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"I let him roam East Germany. I never had him in custody either, da." Austria was confused, Russia looked…sincere…"My guess is…he overslept!"

"Get the hell away from me, communist bastard. If you don't leave now I will shoot you into oblivion." Germany said through gritted teeth. Russia merely shrugged and walked away. Scarf blowing with a fresh wind laced with the scent of heavy rainfall.

The two fell back into a deep silence as the other families looked up to see the storm clouds that were heavy and dark with impending rain. They all scattered quickly into the directions of the local shops and their homes to rejoice with their friends and family as the first drops of rain splashed onto the pavement. Germany didn't notice the rain until a thick sheet covered their surroundings. Austria mumbled a few curses under his breath but brought out his umbrella to cover himself and huddled with Germany so both of them could protect themselves. Germany didn't really care as he continued to stare at the remains of the wall drowning in renewed hopelessness; the atmosphere seemed to convey his mood very well as it was dark, due to the night and the rain, and it was damp, gloomy, and cold. Austria was about to say something on impulse but then held his tongue.

God knows what would happen if he suggested that they leave.

It was getting late though. Approaching ten at night in November was a little too dark for him to be comfortable and he couldn't see in front of him at all. He couldn't even make out the wall for the pouring rain. He looked up at Germany with an expression of pure regret before he regretfully handed over the umbrella to the despondent blonde.

"Germany, I need to go now. I'll check for Prussia along the wall on the way home okay?" Austria couldn't tell if the water running down Germany's cheeks was just from the rain, or if they were tears. He took a tissue and wiped the water from his cousin's face while he uttered a broken. "…Good night…I'm sorry…"

With that, Austria set off into the night leaving one person left at the wall to quietly wait for his brother. Germany held the small umbrella close to him just incase his fears did come true and his last family had left him for good. Through the rain all he could hear was a single bird lost in the night. The wind was unyielding and was preventing the bird from a safe journey back to his nest. The wind also changed the direction of the rain so it crashed into his right side. He didn't budge.

He was prepared to stare at the wall all night and even sleep there on the cold wet ground. Anything to make sure his brother didn't slip past his fingers.

'…Good night to you too Austria…Prussia…Wherever you are brother, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. Because if I say it out loud you die right? So live for me okay? Live and know that I will always be sorry for all those years I couldn't do a thing. Prussia…Gilbert. After all we are brothers…so Gilbert please…come home…' Germany felt tears rush past his eyes and plash onto the pavement below him.

Meanwhile, Austria was walking a long, dark journey along the wall full of stumbling and shivering. Austria eventually gave up on trying to wipe his glasses and shoved them in his pocket, everything around him went blurry but he could still make out the dark shapes around him. Austria then stopped and was left to stare at his feet as he remembered the vacantly sad look in Germany's eyes and looked back towards him but the man was nowhere in sight.

'…there wasn't anything you could have done…keep walking…" Austria half thought and mumbled to himself. The man looked up and, with a very unstable first step, continued to walk the wall.

Or rather trip, because he tripped on a very familiar sledge hammer on his second step. This didn't help Austria's guilty feelings at all and his vision was blurred even more by angry frustrated tears. He backed up form the wall a bit more and then began walking again, peering through every crack for any sign of anything. Just as he gave up, he leaned his left side on the wall and looked around him. No traces of the buildings where Germany was near were visible…almost if Germany wasn't still there waiting with that ghostly agonized aura he gave off around him. The Austrian shook his head and wiped his eyes as more water blurred his sights and took another step towards disappointment, frustration, and guilty feelings.

Suddenly, a person stepped out in all black from the wall. His eyes widened and then closed immediately as water invaded his sight. He patted his pocket once more for a knife, in which this time he was successful and drew it preparing for assault…It then clattered to the floor as hope hit him. He drew closer to the stranger, who was covered in mud.

The stranger was just slightly taller than him, with hair just as long as his but much messier and slicked through with dark mud and wet sand. From a fall probably, his wet, torn clothes said that much. The man couldn't quite see as the mud was covering his eyes. Austria went out on a limb and used a tissue in his pocket to wipe it away.

"H-hello." Austria smiled; the man looked over and smiled as well while combing his fingers through his hair. Color peeked through the mud and, with the sudden break in the clouds, shone brightly.

"It's been twenty eight years yes?" his hair glinted silver, a silver that seemed to outshine any piece of silver Austria had ever seen in his life. When he finally cracked open one of his eyes, Austria's grin widened as a familiar ruby iris glimmered with mischief and relief. "How are you Austria?"

"…I didn't know how much I missed you…!" Austria, grace and dignity out the window, flung his arms around his cousin and resisted the happy sobs that were clawing their way up his throat. "Welcome home…Prussia…"

"I missed you too." Prussia smiled then looked gleefully over Austria's shoulders both eyes wide with anticipation. His smile wavered before a sad glaze replaced the delight in his eyes. "…So I see my brother has abandoned me…"

"…He's still waiting…I was actually leaving…" Austria smiled a bit and grasped his cousin's hand. "You're very late you know."

"Hey, where is my favorite beer bastard anyhow?" Prussia asked, Austria pointed in the other direction and they both ran under the cover of darkness to find Germany.

Within a few minutes, they came across a figure holding his knees to his chest with an umbrella over his head. Austria paused to warn Prussia about Germany's strange behavior but the ex-nation went on anyway to crouch down and flick his brother's nose.

"Hey West. It's me." Prussia's grin was the brightest thing on the street. Germany didn't respond. "West~! Come on now. 28 years can't make you forget my voice, kesesesesesese~! The awesome me has come for you. Are you asleep? West…!"

Prussia looked at Austria who merely shrugged. Prussia stood up and was just about to ask Germany if he was mad at him for something when his brother stood up. His face a ducked and the shadow of the umbrella blocked out Germany's face so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Germany's mind was in inner turmoil. For all he knew he could be in a dream, he could have gotten sick from the rain and was hallucinating, or this could have been a doppelganger. He couldn't put together how Austria managed to miraculously find Prussia at the last moment like a movie. He didn't open his eyes more than a mere slit but reached out to pat Prussia's shoulder. He could feel, so it wasn't a dream, nor a hallucination, but he still wasn't reacting. After all, if he said anything, Prussia would die right? Right in front of him, like always, every time. If he got excited than Prussia would slowly be dragged away. If this wasn't the man or his senses betrayed him he would be heart broken again…right? Germany's eyes glazed over and burned with withheld tears as he stared up into Prussia's face.

Prussia on the other hand, was quite worried, even scared. Scared, because the look in his little brother's eyes spoke of a never ending sadness and years of sleepless nights. Of torture and neglect. Of longing and loss. But why…? Was it the war? The allies were quite harsh on him…Prussia tried to think of a good reason for the turmoil he saw.

It was at the point where his brother's hand fell from his shoulder that Prussia realized why he looked so defeated. It wasn't the Allies; it wasn't years of Italy and Japan, or the war. Not even guilt about the Jews, and all the others or the breakage of his country. It was all brought on by one person. And when that one person showed up, he acted like nothing happened.

"Fuck…I'm so, so sorry Ludwig…" Prussia pulled his brother in a tight squeeze, and, with no trace of shame, cried.

Austria felt the need to join in the family hug so he hugged them both and the three huddled under Germany's umbrella. Then, Prussia had an idea, pulled a sly grin, and scooted around Germany while resting his chin on Germany's shoulder.

"I know how to cheer West up!"

Austria was confused as Prussia sang loudly and (awesomely) off key, the German national anthem.

"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das deutsche Vaterland!

Danach lasst uns alle strebe Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;

Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes, Blühe, deutsches Vaterland!" Prussia grinned and Austria face palmed.

"Never sing a cappella ever again." Austria rolled his eyes but then stared in disbelief as Germany spun around and tackled his brother to the floor. "…what the hell…?"

"Hey! West, calm down! I love you too, but you're crushing me!" Prussia dramatically gasped and then smiled at the childish look of worry in his brothers' eyes. Much better than the horror of earlier. "West, you look like a little kid and yet you pack all this muscle. Let me up so I don't die and then we can go home and you can hug me all you want. I love the rain, but not getting drenched in it."

Germany's tears and sobbing nearly drowned out all his sight and hearing but he heard the word home and straightened himself out as a smile bloomed from his lips…Gilbird then decided to join Prussia. Germany reached out to pat the little yellow chick "Why hello to you too Gilbird."

"Speaking of home…Let's just go to your house, West. I need to ask you something when we get there." Prussia's grin lessened at his thought of home. He had no where to stay. The alleys of East Germany were his last home. With the re-unification…he may just die on the streets. Then it would have been pointless to come see Germany anyway…

Austria knew it and kept his mouth shut. Germany was crying too many happy tears and was too overjoyed to have his bubble burst. Austria didn't think Prussia would ask what he did. And for awhile on the taxi home, Prussia never said a word, all three just sat in silence.

"Prussia, so what are you going to do once my country's reunited?" Germany asked with a bright smile. Prussia gave a small smile back. It took a lot for his brother to make a happy face at all, if he was beaming than he may as well savor the moment.

"Oh…hmm…maybe help reconstruct Eastern Germany. Or something like that." Prussia turned towards the window on Austria's side. He was wedged in between his cousin and brother as neither could decide who would sit next to Prussia.

"Okay, here we are mister Germany. That'll be 32.65 marks*{*(according to currency 2012)}." The taxi driver turned around. Prussia looked away, Germany looked away. The taxi driver then turned to Austria.

"Really you two? Make your poor cousin foot the bill?…Do you take schillings?"

When they finally turned on the lights inside Germany's house, it finally seemed like a home again. To Prussia, it meant shelter. To Austria, it was light. To Germany…it was home; but with family. So it seemed nice to him as well. Prussia flopped down on the couch and coughed at the bit of dust that puffed up when he sat down.

"Damn Germany, did you never invite anyone over?" Prussia rolled his eyes. Germany and Austria sat on the couch next to Prussia's.

"You're getting mud on my couch… and that question?" Germany asked, starting to already return to his normal manner.

"You're getting water on it…and again, hot damn Germany. I though you were going to hug and love me instead of 'That question' me." Prussia imitated Germany's deeper voice and rolled his eyes yet again. "…and yes…Since I don't wish to be swallowed up by Russia…May I reside in your house?"

"Well okay." Germany put in. Austria looked at Germany interested as the man turned to him next. "Austria, would you like to stay as well for a little while?…Every once in awhile?…I neglected my family so I feel in debt to you as well-"

"You really need to put a sock in it." Austria's amused smile caused Prussia to laugh and Germany to blush. "Of course I will…idiot. Prepare to have your home invaded often."

"Yes, we shall wreak havoc on Europe again!" Prussia laughed and wedged himself a space on the couch between them, throwing his arms around the two in the process. "It's great to be on a couch again. God did I miss that dusty smell, kesesesesese…"

"You're terrible to him." Austria pouted a bit. For no reason at all. Just like his blush, for no reason, at all.

"Make fun of my poor couch won't you? Asshole." Germany muttered. Prussia just laughed and held them closer.

"Yeah, yeah Austria, West. I love you guys too." Prussia grinned.

Germany got up to get them all beer and they drank and cried and sang random songs to pass the time. When the German anthem came up they sang through that too. They eventually fell asleep on top of one another…Prussia sitting up with Germany on one shoulder. Austria on the other. And Gilbird on his head, making a nest of his own for the night.

They continued the ritual of drinking and staying over. Germany didn't want his family out of sight, no matter how much he disapproved of them. Prussia, as much as he disliked Austria, couldn't bear to be away from him and ignored Germany's coldness to spend time with him everyday even if it was just an hour. Austria had orders to stay at home, but Austria responded that Germany's house was his other home. Austria enjoyed caring for Germany as the man was truly a miracle and he could never forget the words he said about how that Prussia and him were his only family. And that family was most important to him…As for Prussia, Austria had no idea what to say, as much as he hated Prussia for doing everything that he did…Austria couldn't help but remember how much he longed to see Prussia and that moment where he finally saw him.

Neither Prussia nor Germany would ever know it though, that Austria loved them both as well. No matter how much he said he didn't. No matter how much any of them said they didn't: That they all needed each other too.

(A/N) - (Sappy ending...oh well, I won't regret posting this. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Oh, the whole mess of German was the German national Anthem.

Facts:

Germany adopted it's national anthem when it was reunited. That's why it speaks of brotherhood. Just translate it.

It was indeed November when the Berlin wall came tumbling down. It obviously all didn't come down in a day like this but you get the point.

Prussia moved into Germany's place- Prussia had been gone before the reunification of Germany, but the re-unification was kind of like the seal that Prussia was indeed gone.

Non-Fact:

As far as I know, Austria and Germany don't have too many ties. The one in this story is just a thing.

Anyway~! Hope you enjoyed~! DSN~! Oh! Review please!)


End file.
